Otra vez me has sacado a bailar
by Nea Poulain
Summary: No tienes posibilidades. Ella lleva toda la vida colada por Oliver Wood, que va de camino a convertirse una estrella, y ¿a quién se le ocurre competir con una estrella? A ti, por supuesto.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Parejas al azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Otra vez me has sacado a bailar**

_"Tú serás el tiempo y el lugar de un verano nada peculiar _

_En pleno amanecer en mi desilusión, tú me pellizcaste el corazón"_

_La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Lo normal hubiera sido que la conocieras en el campo de Quidditch. Al fin y al cabo, los dos se han visto muchas veces en los entrenamientos. Pero no es así. Porque ella sólo estará presente para el partido final contra Ravenclaw después de un aparatoso accidente. Además, tú ya estás harto de las pláticas sobre Quidditch, porque Coote y Robins no se callan sobre eso ni un mísero segundo —o quizá estás exagerando—. De tu curso, Creevey te cae bien, pero es muy raro a veces y se la pasa tomando fotos. Así que un día, huyendo de todo el mundo, acabas en la biblioteca.

Porque sí, todo el mundo tiene que pisar la biblioteca al menos una puta vez en Hogwarts. Todos. Sin excepción. Así que la conoces en la biblioteca, porque Katie Bell dividía su tiempo entre las clases, los entrenamientos, a los que nunca falta, y la biblioteca, donde procura pasar el tiempo para ponerse al corriente. No quiere repetir año, eso estaba seguro, así que se prepara para afrontar los ÉXTASIS de la mejor manera posible.

De hecho, no es la única que lo hacía. La biblioteca casi siempre está llena de gente que estudiaba para los ÉXTASIS o para los TIMOS o que simplemente quiere hacer los deberes así que esa vez. Luego de ver a Creevey con su hermano y una chica de Hufflepuff, decides que no quieres perder el tiempo con críos… Aunque tampoco te quedan demasiadas opciones.

Hasta que la ves. Con el cabello del fleco cayéndole sobre la cara y todo lo demás amarrado en una coleta demasiado simple. Se ha quitado la túnica —probablemente por el calor—, que tiene apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y lleva la corbata mal anudada —y si la ve McGonagall la regañará por eso, por supuesto—. Está con una amiga de Hufflepuff, a la que no conoces, pero decides probar suerte.

—Eh… Bell —llamas—. Katie.

Alza la vista.

—¿Peakes?

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —sonríes, intentando parecer convincente. No la conoces lo suficiente, pero, algo es algo—. Todo lo demás está ocupado.

Ella asiente finalmente, después de consultarlo con su amiga, que, descubres, se llama Leanne y va un curso por encima de ti. Las dos siguen con lo suyo y tú intentas hacer los deberes de Herbología —una materia que estarás feliz de olvidar en cuanto pasen los TIMOS—, para descubrir, demasiado tarde, que Katie Bell te distrae.

No lo hace a propósito, por supuesto que no.

Es… ella, simplemente. El cabello que le cae desordenado sobre la frente. Los grandes ojos marrones abiertos, la manera en que mueve las piernas debajo de la mesa —y a veces te patea, pero no le dices nada—. Al final, te encoges de hombros porque ella era mayor para ti, no había muchas posibilidades. Cuando ella se levanta con su amiga y empieza a recoger sus cosas, tú apenas tienes cuatro líneas de la redacción de Herbología.

—Uhm… Adiós… ¿Jimmy? —medio pregunta ella, acertando.

—Sí, Jimmy Peakes… —alzas la mano para dedicarle una seña de adiós mientras sientes que los colores te suben.

Y eso nunca te pasa con Demelza.

Bueno, te pasaba con Ginny, pero parece que nunca te va a hacer caso, y poco a poco, terminaste decepcionándote. Sientes como Leanne lo nota y se lo dice a Katie, que, en vez de reírse, sonríe, lo que acaba provocado que se te pongan rojas hasta las orejas.

Así, cualquiera se da cuenta de que Katie Bell te agrada… mucho.

* * *

Así que le cuentas a Coote y lo primero que te dice es algo como: «Olvídate de ella, ha estado colada por Oliver Wood desde siempre». Alentador. Casi nadie puede competir contra Oliver Wood, aunque lleve tres años fuera de Hogwarts. Dicen que los del Pluddmere United lo hicieron titular en cuanto renunció su último Guardian. Va de camino a convertirse en una estrella. ¿Y quién carajo, por Merlín, compite con una estrella? Ah… claro: un desconocido estudiante que juega al Quidditch y batea bludgers al que todo el mundo tiende a comparar con Fred y George Weasley.

—Pues yo no veo a Wood por aquí… —es lo que aciertas a comentar, pero Coote reniega con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo expectativas un poco más… bueno… normales.

—Demelza. —Nunca ha sido un secreto. Y ahora tiene más posibilidades que nunca, porque Robins acabó desencantada del último capullo que le había gustado, un rubio egocéntrico de Hufflepuff llamado Zacharias Smith que pasó todo el primer partido insultando al equipo de Gryffindor desde la tribuna del comentarista (y así no es muy difícil descubrir porque Demelza acabó odiándolo). Sólo ruegas que Coote se apure, antes de que Demelza pose sus ojos en alguien más, porque no quieres ser el pañuelo de nadie.

Y siempre acabas siendo el pañuelo de Coote, porque Creevey no parece tener problemas de índole amorosa.

—Exacto, amigo, exacto…

—Pues lo intentaré con Katie… —Allá vas, de camino a la derrota total y a la vergüenza, a convertirte en el pelele de la historia. Pero el «no» ya lo tienes escrito en la frente, a la mejor y tienes suerte—. No puedo perder mucho.

—Sólo tu dignidad… lo cual, según tus palabras, no es mucho —sentencia Coote y para entonces ya has decidido abandonarlo a su suerte. Te pones de pie de un salto y decides ir al patio, a la mejor el aire te despeja.

—Te veo en el entrenamiento —le dices y corres fuera.

Bueno, no exactamente corres. Corres los primeros diez metros, hasta que McGonagall te ve y alza las cejas en un claro regaño.

—¡No corra en los pasillos, Peakes!

—Ehm… claro, profesora —y caminas, como persona normal. Al menos hasta el final del pasillo, donde doblas la esquina y vuelves a correr, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de tu casa. En otras circunstancias te daría miedo cruzarte con Snape, pero el tipo parece nunca salir de su mazmorra.

A la mejor los rumores son ciertos y todo y se convierte en murciélago, como vampiro. Con su palidez monstruosa no es tan difícil imaginar aquello. Y vas directo hacia los patios cuando colisionas con alguien. Alguien que tiene pechos y profiere una maldición como a veces ves hacer a Ginny Weasley cuesta está enojada. Pero esta no es pelirroja o algo por el estilo.

De hecho, cuando te fijas, es Katie Bell.

—Ehm… eh… —«pareces un idiota», te dices—. Lo… lo siento. —Esobozas una sonrisa que esperas que funcione como disculpa, pero te tranquilizas al ver que ya no te mira como si fueras una banshee muy fea. Entonces tu cuerpo reacciona y le tiendes la mano para ayudarla a pararse—. De… De verdad lo siento.

Pareces idiota tartamudeando. Muy idiota. Y nadie se enamora de un idiota.

—No te preocupes, Peakes.

Ella se alisa la falda y tu te quedas mirándola. No es especialmente guapa, pero tiene, claro. Cuerpo de jugadora de Quidditch, el cabello siempre desordenado, los ojos marrones bien abiertos, la sonrisa amplia. Y se salvó de la muerte. Supones que eso le da puntos, porque cualquiera que hubiera sido atacado de la misma manera que ella habría puesto la mayor distancia posible entre Hogwarts y su persona.

—Ahm… no te vi…

—Corriendo como bólido se ve que no —ella sonríe—. Harry me ha dicho que el entrenamiento de hoy se aplazará una hora —te informa—. Por no sé que problema con los de Ravenclaw o vete tú a saber qué.

—Ah. —No se te ocurre que más decir, pero tienes que decir algo pronto, antes de que ella empiece a caminar y tú quedes como el idiota de los idiotas—. ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

—Ahm… iba a estudiar… —Se encoge de hombros—. No tengo muchas ideas sobre reprobar los ÉXTASIS.

—Puedo ayudarte a estudiar —sugieres, aunque tu cerebro te dice que es una respuesta idiota, porque ella es de séptimo y tú eres de quinto y no tienes ni idea de que le enseñan a la gente en séptimo.

—Lo dudo…

Pero decides apostar por pasar un rato con ella. Aunque sea estudiando.

—¡En serio! Puedo hacerte preguntas y eso… —dices.

—Si quieres.

En tu cabeza ya suena la canción que la lleva hasta el altar, pero paras en seco a tu mente. «Sólo aceptó que le ayude a estudiar, sólo eso». Pero tu mente insiste que es como si hubieras recorrido ya mucho camino.

* * *

Después de ayudarla a estudiar un par de semanas, la cosa mejora cuando se empieza a reír de tus chistes. Te gusta verla reír, sobre todo cuando tus palabras son la causa de su sonrisa abierta y amplia. Le bajas el estrés que tiene en las venas. Secretamente, te ha confesado que no le importa demasiado no tener unas calificaciones perfectas en los ÉXTASIS, siempre y cuando sea capaz de conseguir un puesto en algún equipo de Quidditch, siempre ha soñado con llegar a la selección inglesa. Tú, por supuesto, con tu trabajo de halagarla, le dices que seguro lo hará, pero ella no se traga el halago y se encoje de hombros. Sólo le queda dar lo mejor de sí en el partido contra Ravenclaw para que la cojan.

—Ya no falta mucho para el partido… —murmura esa vez—. Será la primera vez que jugaremos todos juntos… —Medio sonríe. A ti te da pena que Dean tenga que quedarse fuera, pero le ha dado el lugar de buena gana. Al menos, después del último partido, has decidido que los nervios de Weasley son un mal menor: McLaggen causó verdaderos problemas.

—Claro, será un buen partido.

Sonríes, muy seguro de ti mismo, llevas todo el año entrenando para esto. Para conseguir la copa. Y sospechas que nadie más que Katie la desea.

—El problema es que Harry parece centrado en todo menos en el Quidditch… —murmura—. El año pasado lo suspendió Umbridge y no estuvo allí en el partido final. Y creí que este año, se centraría más.

Harry le cae bien, pero tiene un problema con él: no es obsesivo de la misma manera que Wood, o Angelina, sospechas. Harry Potter es El Elegido y tiene millares de cosas en las que pensar —como, por ejemplo, correr el riesgo de ser asesinado todos los años, o de salvar al mundo—, y el Quidditch acaba siendo algo completamente secundario.

De hecho, Katie está preocupada, y, sólo unas horas después, descubres que no sin razón. Básicamente es la primera en estallar cuando Harry les comunica, con una cara de funeral, que no jugará el partido final con ellos. Los dos Weasley ya lo sabían, por lo que se puede apreciar en sus rostros deprimidos, Demelza tuerce la boca, pero no dice nada. Tú y Coote se quedan con la boca abierta porque, antes de que puedan hacer nada, Katie grita. Profiere alaridos con insultos, preguntas y reproches, todo al mismo tiempo. Harry intenta tranquilizarla, pero al final parece comprender que Katie tiene todo el derecho del mundo a gritarle de aquella manera. ¿Quién se deja castigar por Snape a menos de una semana del partido? Exacto, ¡el capitán del equipo!

Finalmente, cuando Katie acaba, Harry medio sonríe —pero no le sale, porque parece desesperado— y anuncia que Ginny jugará como buscadora y que Dean volverá como cazador. Tienen menos de una semana antes de acostumbrarse a la nueva formación, así que Ginny, que ha tomado la bandera del capitán mientras este se lame sus heridas y e intenta ayudarlos en sus entrenamientos, los explota hasta que está segura de que tienen oportunidades de ganar.

Y Ginny Weasley da miedo cuando Katie le hace segunda. Harry es comprensivo, no grita. Pero la pelirroja, que es también la mejor amiga de Creevey, grita, se pone roja, amenaza a todo el mundo y consigue lo que quiere. Demelza no se queja, Dean pone cara de mala uva cuando Ginny le habla —oye que han cortado hace poco— y Ron va de un lado a otro comprendiendo que no puede permitir tener una crisis de nervios antes del partido final.

De un modo u otro, comprende que el equipo ya la está teniendo por él.

La tarde del último entrenamiento están agotados, física y mentalmente. Mientras caminan, con la cabeza gacha y respirando fuerte, tú te acercas a Katie, dejando a Coote y a Demelza por su lado.

—Hola, Jimmy —saluda ella.

—¿Te acompaño?

—Si quieres… —suspira, está cansadísima.

—Mañana saldrá bien todo —aseguras y intentando que parezca casual (y a menudo no lo es), le coges la mano para darle ánimos y se la aprieta. Ella no la retira, por lo que tu corazón late a mil por hora.

* * *

Tú pronóstico fue bien. Smith grita, con una cara de «me estoy pasando un limón agrio» que no puede cargar con ella, un seco «¡Gryffindor gana!» cuando, con una diferencia de diez goles —cinco de ellos marcados por Katie—, Ginny Weasley consigue la snitch, arrebatándosela a Chang de las narices. Cuando aterrizan, están eufóricos. Demelza y Ginny se abrazan mientras Coote intenta colarse en el abrazo —sin lograrlo—, Dean sonríe sin saber a quien mirar y tú corres a abrazar a Katie y felicitarla. Porque ha jugado increíble, el mejor juego de su carrera.

La ves sonreír y gritar, saltar, alzar la mano mientras Coote consigue por fin alzar a Delmenza en hombros y llevarla de un lado a otro gritando: «¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!» Demelza le corresponde con risas mientras agita los brazos. Ginny alza la snitch mientras remonta el vuelo con la escoba hasta donde la espera la copa.

Entonces, llegas hasta Katie Bell.

Sonríe ampliamente y te ve directamente a ti. Sólo a ti.

Así que la besas en vez de abrazarla, porque estás loco de euforia, y piensas que cualquier cosa puede ser posible y que no importa si te aparta después de eso, porque entonces habrá valido la pena cualquier cosa. Pero no te aparta ni te empuja, y en vez de eso responde el beso y todo, absolutamente todo es perfecto.

Cuando se separan no sabes que decir, o que palabras tienen que salir de tu boca. Pero ella sonríe, y te abraza, y tú, que eres bastante largirucho a tus dieciséis años la elevas por los aires y le das vueltas y vueltas mientras ella ríe y se aferra a ti. Eres consciente de que una pequeña multitud los mira, pero no te importa en lo más mínimo. Más tarde, el chisme de «Peakes besó a Bell» queda eclipsado cuando Harry besa a Ginny en la sala común.

—Eh… Katie… —ella te mira mientras la gente sonríe y festeja en la fiesta—. Te quiero.

No responde, pero sonríe con ternura.

Y te vuelve a besar.

* * *

Sabes que, cuando ella se vaya, las cosas serán diferentes. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan muy bien para ninguno de los dos. Pero ahora, todo parece apresurarse. Tus padres, cómodamente acomodados en el mundo muggle no tienen ni idea de la que se aproxima, así que tú te quedas para el funeral de Dumbledore. Pero faltan caras, y lo sabes. Smith, incluso son su mal carácter, las dos Patil hacían que Lavender fuera sola por allí —al final también acabó marchándose—. Blaise Zabini también desapareció cuando fue a recogerlo su madre, una bruja de piel oscura, que vestía ropa carísima. Los dos orangutanes de Slytherin seguían por allí, sin la figura de Malfoy a su lado, sobre el que corrían multitud de rumores.

Katie se quedó.

Para alargar su tiempo juntos y porque te resistes a decirle a adiós. Los dos intuyen que la carrera de Quidditch de la chica tendría que esperar hasta que la tormenta pasara y la guerra terminara. Y nadie tiene ni idea de cuando puede ser eso. Asisten juntos al funeral. Delante de ellos ven a una chica rubia junto con Neville, el compañero torpe de Harry. Leanne va con dos chicas de Hufflepuff, pues les ha dado un poco de espacio.

Tú ves el funeral y no vez nada. No lloras. Ves como Katie mantiene la mirada fija en el vacío, muy lejos de allí, hasta que le hincas un codo en las costillas cuando la gente empieza a dispersarse.

—Ey, Katie —dices— ¿caminamos un poco?

Los dos se ponen en pie y empiezan a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—Ahora todo será diferente —dice ella.

Tú te obligas a sonreír, pero estirar tus mejillas y poner una mueca feliz parece tan difícil a veces que no sabes por cuanto tiempo podrás forzarla.

—Que va, Harry matará a quién-tú-sabes y listo.

Ni tú te la crees.

Katie no sonríe.

—Uhm… Katie… ¿un último consejo antes de que te vayas?

Ella no responde, pero te de un beso. Un beso lento, de despedida. Sientes como sus labios se amoldan a los tuyos mientras tus manos se posan en su espalda. Cuando se separan, se abrazan y se quedan así unos momentos. Finalmente, deshacen el abrazo —una acción que cuesta más de lo que parece— y tú alzas la mano para apartarle —sospechas que por última vez—, el mechón de pelo que le cae sobre los ojos.

—¿Un último consejo? —le pides.

—Que no te maten, Peakes.

Ya ni siquiera te parece exagerado.

—Te quiero, Katie.

—Te voy a extrañar —reconoce ella y, mientras caminan de vuelta, el tiempo parece detenerse. El expreso saldrá de un momento a otro y tú intuyes que sus horas están contadas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, me gustan las parejas al azar. Me fascinan. Con esta no tuve mucho problema, como podrán ver, pero bueno. Soy muy fanática de Katie/Oliver, a morir, pero una parte de mí ya se ha quedado prendada de estos dos. Si es que son tiernos. Reconozco que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Peakes y me la pasé muy bien. **

**La canción que le da título a este fic es de La oreja de Van Gogh y los invito a todos a escucharla**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 18 de marzo de 2014**


End file.
